The Pure Assassin
by Hunedoara
Summary: Kagome, now at the age of 23, still travels through the well. She has two jobs, one as a newspaper reporter and another as an assasin. what happens when the yyh team is called in to solve the unsolved murders.
1. Default Chapter

I would like to dedicate this story to a friend of mine who passed away on December 11, 2003. He will be missed greatly. May he rest in peace.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This disclaimer goes for all my chapters so don't kill me when you don't see it on any other chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
With a quick slash of her sword, the girl struck her mark with practiced ease. She moved soundlessly in the darkened room, leaving no trace as to how she got there and as to who was there. No fingerprints, no footprints, not break-in, no stray hair, no car, no witnesses, everything but one stroke of a sword that left the authorities baffled as to how it occurred. It was obvious the target was murdered but there was no evidence to betray who the killer was. This attack like many before of uncanny likeness left investigators perplexed, not even a pattern could be discerned.  
  
In cat like grace she moved within the shadows disturbing nothing. She melted into her background like a chameleon would a twig or leaf. No sound could be heard from her, not the rustle of her clothing or the sound of breath. She silently wondered how long this time it would take the police to find the body or for someone to realize that they're missing at the least. Last time it was a couple days, before that a month. It makes you wonder how much people care for you and it shows in the speed of how long it is noticed you're gone and found.  
  
Making her way through the shadows she changed out of her black work gear and into a pair of loose fitted jeans and a dark blue tank top when she was of sufficient distance away from the scene. Moving unnoticed, she made her way through the nearby woods. Nothing in the trees or the floor of the woods betrayed her passing.  
  
After a while of walking the sky was starting to fade into day. She came up to a shrine and entered the house. She lived at the shrine alone taking care of the history it held and passing on the legends of the past where there were demons around. Walking up the stairs she went into her room and turned on the computer. With that she began her report. She knew that she was better off prepared for publicity of the recent kill than stuck trying to keep up with the authorities and their investigations.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
ok, I'm going to leave it off there for a prologue. I'm not really sure where this story is going to go yet but it is going to be a cross over I can tell you that. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.  
  
As for my other story 'A Trip Through the Well' I'm in the process of writing the second chapter of the second story. For those who didn't know, I decided to not leave you all hanging like that. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update though, this year I'm really busy with work and school. Anyways, I hoped you liked the prologue. Please, reviews are always welcome so don't be shy and review! Reviews are what keeps me writing! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A rather feminine looking boy stared at the newspaper article in his hand. There was another murder. From what the article in the paper said it took the authorities a week to find the dead body and another week for someone to report a missing person. Two weeks it took total. Far to long for anyone to be dead and not know about it. All of the victims died the same way, a strike across from the throat to the underarm. Everyone was tense about all the murders happening. All of them happen the same way but in random intervals. No one knew who and when the murderer will strike next.  
  
With a sigh the boy tucked away the newspaper and wound his way throughout the streets of Tokyo. Coming to a building he looked up assessing the building critically. Without a second thought the boy went through the doors and found his way to an apartment. Knocking on the door he awaited an answer. When no one answered he made his way back to the streets.  
  
"Kurama! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Koenma wants to see everyone. There's a new case. Koenma says it's urgent." Said a bubbly girl with blue hair flying on an oar. "Have you seen Yusuke and the others? I need to tell them too."  
  
"No, I was just at Yusuke's but no one was there and Hiei is around here somewhere." The red head replied calmly.  
  
"Well, if you see any of the group tell them there's a new case and to get to Koenma's immediately. I'll keep looking for them. Be there in ten minutes at most." The girl said before flying off on her oar.  
  
When she left a short boy in a black battle uniform came out of his hiding place of the top of the building and walked quietly up behind the red head. The short boy had spiky black hair and a white bandanna around his forehead. A katana hung at his side always ready to be unsheathed.  
  
"It seems we have another case Hiei. I hope this time we will at least have a challenge." Kurama spoke.  
  
"Hn" was all the red head got as an answer but to Kurama he knew the words behind it.  
  
"Let's go. We should be getting there soon. I have a feeling Yusuke and Kuwabara will be there anytime."  
  
"Hn."  
  
*~*~* Ten Minutes Later *~*~*  
  
"So what's the case toddler? I had to cancel my date with Keiko cause of you, you know?"  
  
"Your dates with Keiko will have to wait. Have you been reading any of the papers dealing with a murderer and there being no clues? The police in the ningenkai are completely baffled at it. There is nothing they can do because they cant sense the only clue. There is one thing the murderer cant do and that is cover up is the residual aura. The residual aura left glows a silver-blue. But what doesn't make sense is that the only person with that type of aura has to be a very pure person. I want you to figure out who is murdering these people and why. You are to apprehend whoever it is and bring them here for questioning. The person doing these murders is killing important people that literally shape the future. You have three days." Koenma said to the Spirit Detectives in an extraordinary long speech for the prince.  
  
"What a minute. You made me cancel my date with Keiko to go after a human? Hell no. I am not doing this." Yusuke yelled at the toddler.  
  
"Yusuke, we don't know if the person is human or not. Whoever is doing this has extraordinary power. It could very well be a demon but we are not sure because of the pureness of the aura. Now hurry up. You're wasting time! Get out of here!"  
  
The Spirit Detectives left the office of Koenma and arrived back in the human realm.  
  
"So where should we start? I want to get this done with soon so I don't get killed by Keiko for having to cancel another date."  
  
"Let's start at the last place this person struck. There will be most of the aura there." Said Kurama taking out the newspaper out of his back pocket. Scanning the article he found the address of the last murder.  
  
"And how do you expect us to find where that guy was killed? It's not like they'd post it everywhere so the whole world knows." Said Yusuke angrily.  
  
"By this." Kurama said handing the article to Yusuke allowing him to scan the article and find the address himself.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hn. Baka, ningen" the short black haired boy said.  
  
Ok, I'm going to leave it as that for the first real chapter. Please review! They're always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Spirit Detectives arrived at the house of the last murder casually trying to take in their surroundings. The house was small and gave off the feeling that it was cold and forbidding. Stepping around the marked off tape to keep everyone out they found their way to the bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place or touched.  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei taking off the bandanna exposing his jagan eye. "Stop moving around you idiots. The auras left over in here are covering it up enough without you two bakas moving around in here." He growled.  
  
Yusuke promptly stopped moving around and glared angrily at the fire apparition. Kuwabara on the other hand, still kept walking around looking for something he couldn't seem to find. "So what are we supposed to be looking for again?"  
  
"Hn, baka. Shut up and quit moving or I'll make you stop moving permanently."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the demon in black and started cracking up. "You, you think, you think you can kill me? Hahaha, no one can kill the Great Kuwabara! Hahahahaha.. Ouch! What was that for Urameshi?"  
  
"Just shut up and let shorty over there do his thing alright?" Yusuke said in annoyance.  
  
Kurama sighed at his companions and watched as Hiei concentrated on finding the aura of the murderer. He was having trouble trying to locate the aura. It didn't seem to be on any of the surfaces in the room even underneath all of the other auras over it that he had to see through. Next Hiei turned his jagan eye to a much more difficult area to see into. The air. The air was swirling with colors. Everything from the puke greens to the colors of grey and pink. Sifting through the mixing colors he finally located their target aura. It was floating just above the other auras retaining its purity.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What is it Hiei?" the red head asked.  
  
"The aura is here but not on the surfaces." Hiei said.  
  
"What do you mean it's not on any of the surfaces?! That's not possible! Where else can it go but the surfaces?" Yusuke asked angrily.  
  
"It's in the air you idiot, floating above the other auras."  
  
"How's that possible? How can even a pure aura like this stay pure for this amount of time without being tainted?" Kurama voiced his questions aloud then silently added 'what kind of creature can have such purity like this and still be alive? Why hasn't anyone in the spirit world noticed the incredibly pure aura before? Why is someone so pure killing innocent people?'  
  
Wow! I'm really excited with amount of reviews I got! I'm glad you all like this story. To answer some of your questions I'm not sure about the pairings on it. Right now I'm trying to figure out different ways how each character will go together and where that type of pairing will bring the story. I know that a common pairing would be Kagome and Kurama but I'm not sure if I want to do that. I want to make a really unique story so that may very well possibly mean having Kagome with an original character. Questions about how the well still works even though Kagome is 23 will be answered later in the story along with Kagome's looks. Sango, Miroku and Shippou will also be in this story along with a couple special original characters. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! They are most appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Stepping out of an office building a raven-haired girl looked around. Her hair was long and fell down to about her mid back when it was down. Right now though, her hair was held back in a neat braid. Her eyes shone a bright and cheery blue the seemed to swirl and shift with her emotions. She stood about 5'7" and moved with a ballerina's grace.  
  
Walking gracefully towards the street she hailed a taxicab, keen eyes always discretely taking in her surroundings. Giving the cab driver directions, she arrived at her home, a shrine, a place where she has lived her whole life and always loved dearly despite all the oddities with it. She searched with her senses for anything out of place before approaching her home. Finding none, she walked into the house and prepared her dinner. Ramen. After so many years of being around Inuyasha and always eating it, it became much of a habit for the years she spent with Inuyasha searching for the jewel shards.  
  
Her ears perked almost like a demons would as she heard noise, no not noise, voices coming from nearby and getting closer. One she could tell was moving incredibly fast even by her terms. Quickly finishing her dinner she grabbed her most trusted weapon, the bow and arrow. It was her first weapon that she learned to use and became her most loyal companion aside of her sword. Her sword was a gift from the Lord of the West for completing her training. She ran outside and got into a semi defensive stance. She knew that these weren't normal people dropping by for a visit like Inuyasha still occasionally does if he isn't so busy taking care of things in his brother's absence.  
  
She didn't know what these new comers wanted. She was weary of them even though they were in her own time. Demons in her time were rare. Only a few survived the years and only the ones young and strong back in the feudal era. She watched as four figures approached. One she could tell was a demon. Another one she wasn't sure whether he was human or demon or even hanyou. The other two were humans. She could tell that much but there was something off in the humans that was really bugging her. Something told her these four weren't just going for a look around the shrine like some people do to get in touch with history a little.  
  
"You sure this is the place? It's looking a little shabby. Why would anyone want to live on a shrine anyways? It's not like its important or anything. You sure this is the place, Hiei? Nothing seems special about it."  
  
"Hn. This is it. The same residual aura is here as it was at the ningens house."  
  
Kagome listening, cursed herself for forgetting to cover up her aura. She knew she was forgetting something before she arrived at her targets house. She stood at the door waiting and watching as the four boys came up to the house. She silently hoped they wouldn't think her being the assassin or at least be unable to put the right pieces together to make the connection. Putting up a mental wall as they approached she decided that it would be safer to block it now before any of them try to take a look inside her head.  
  
"Welcome to Sunset Shrine. Is there something that I can help you with? My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said putting on a cheery face.  
  
"We're just looking around. Thank you." Spoke the longhaired red head calmly not even noticing the two other boy's angry looks. The third boy was just staring at the girl with drool beginning to seep out of his mouth  
  
"I think. I think I'm in love." mumbled the tall red head with short hair loud enough so Kagome heard.  
  
"Guess he's finally over Yukina then" mumbled Yusuke to Kurama who nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Giving the boy a disgusted look she turned her attention to the three other boys. It was now easier to examine them up close making it easier to determine exactly what they are. Looking at the really short boy in all black and a katana at his side she noticed something was off about him too. Something she could sense was under the bandanna. The small demon radiated an air of calm anger always flowing through his body. Focusing her power on the short one she noticed that this demon was able to control fire, thus a fire apparition. But then, there was something else in him too. He wasn't just a fire apparition he was also and ice demon.  
  
The boy with long red hair was a mystery to her. She couldn't tell whether he was human or a demon but she was sure that he wasn't a hanyou. He had beautiful green eyes that showed with wisdom beyond his years. He gave off an air of infinite calmness that seemed as if he could wait for the whole world to come to an end before having to truly worry about something.  
  
The other two boys she could tell were humans. They each gave off a strong aura even though she could tell they were covering them up with their power so they didn't attract any unwanted attention. One of the boys wore a green school uniform. He was shorter than the taller red head. His black hair was slicked back and stood as if he was pissed off at the world, very much like Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome didn't give much concentration to the second boy. The shorter one gave enough answers to her questions so she didn't need to spend precious time on him.  
  
Smiling politely she left the 'visitors' to look around the shrine.  
  
"If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them for you. Don't be afraid to ask." She said as she walked away towards the well house.  
  
Going into the well house, she looked around. Nothing has changed about this well house and she liked it that way. With a small sigh she chanted a small incantation that gave out a small pulse and then jumped through the well. When she landed on the other side of the well, she finished her incantation to temporarily seal the well. As she turned to leave she felt a nudge on her barrier within her mind. The second time the nudge came she sent her little visitors a small itty-bitty threat as she walked towards Kaede's old village.  
  
'Well so much for trying to keep yourself from looking suspicious Kagome.'  
  
'Yea, well, I couldn't really stay. They already knew anyways. The short one and the black haired one are not ones that I would want to do any explaining to.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the woods toward the village. She was talking to herself, that mustn't be a good sign of health now is it?  
  
*~*~* With the boys*~*~*  
  
"You can't think that that woman is doing the murders. She doesn't even have and high spirit energy!"  
  
"Yusuke, she is doing the same with her power as you do with yours. Though she has a quite different power than us. You see she is a miko, a priestess with the gift of purification. Miko's many years ago were one of the main protections humans had against the demons along side of the demon exterminators. Every village had a miko. The miko's were the healers of the village taking care of the sick and dying." Kurama explained calmly towards the hotheaded human.  
  
"Cut the crap Kurama, I didn't come here to get a history lesson. If I really wanted a history lesson then I would be in school sitting in a desk like a mindless drone."  
  
"Hn. I thought the line of mikos died out years ago."  
  
"Yes, so did I. I wonder how a miko of today would get the proper training to control her power."  
  
"Come on you two, we can't let her out of our sight. The only way to tell if this human woman is the killer is if we follow her. I watched her go into that old building over there." Yusuke said annoyed as he pointed towards the nearby well house.  
  
The three walked off towards the well house leaving behind a day dreaming Kuwabara behind with drool sliding down the side of his chin. Snapping out of his dazed state, Kuwabara jumped and started to run frantically towards his three companions.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Wait up! Wait for me! You can't forget about the Great Kuwabara!" he yelled while struggling to catch up with the three who were already a fair distance ahead of him.  
  
They arrived at the door to the well house and listened as Kagome chanted a small incantation and felt a small burst of power pulse outward and then retreat back inside. They two demons shuddered inwardly at the touch of the power. Even a little bit of miko power could seriously injure the demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara too shuddered but only because of the strength behind it and the force, not because of the purity of it.  
  
Hiei tried probing outward with his jagan eye to search her thoughts and mind only to be hit with a strong brick wall inside her mind. Frowning inwardly, he tried again and failed. This time though, there was a voice inside his own head.  
  
'Please, if you would like to retain your life then don't try to get inside my mind. You know as well as I, what I can do. I know you and your green eyed friend can sense it so don't put me in the position of actually having to try.'  
  
Nearly jumping back from shock Hiei withdrew from trying to attempt from getting inside the girls head. He knew full well that this slip of a woman was the assassin from the coldness in her warning.  
  
'Fox, she is the assassin.'  
  
'How are you sure?'  
  
'She is able to block me out of her mind and she threatened to kill me if I tried again. There is no doubt. She too, carries the same aura'  
  
'Hm. we really cannot do anything until she proves herself as the assassin. I wonder what that spell was she cast inside there. She hasn't come out yet either. Shall we take a look inside?' Kurama thought to Hiei with a voice of mischief.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kurama and Hiei approached the door. Hiei listened carefully for any noises inside. Cautiously Kurama opened the door. When he and Hiei went inside they stood in silent shock. They stared into an empty room. Nothing betrayed the presence of an earlier entrance except the faint lingering aura of the miko. There was no other way out of the well house so if she wasn't here, then, where did she go?  
  
"Um, you guys, why are you staring into and old well place? No one is there." Pointed out the always two steps behind Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke, bashing Kuwabara over the head, yelled at him to shut up. Kuwabara just laid there day dreaming of the woman he saw just minutes earlier.  
  
Ok, I'm going to end it there for this chapter. I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews I'm getting. I really appreciate it. It's basically what keeps me writing. Anyways, thank you for your reviews. Any requests I'll accept but I won't promise I'll include them into the story. I don't think I'll have a pairing with any of the yyh characters in this story. If I do do a pairing then it will probably be an original character. None of the ideas I have work well with having Kagome paired with any of them. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hiei, you stay here and wait for that woman to show up. She has to come back sooner or later. Anyways, I'm going to try to not get my head bit off by Keiko. See you 'round." The black haired human said walking away from his companions.  
  
"I shall stay here also. This is a very interesting shrine. I will take a look around."  
  
"Whatever Kurama." Yusuke said walking down the many shrine steps.  
  
"Hn"  
  
~*~*~ With Kagome ~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked the familiar path through the woods on her way to her second home. Kaede, though dead and gone, was still remembered by the villagers. Her hut was given to the now main protectors of the village. The protectors guarded the village with their lives and always willing to take the blow that was meant for another. She smiled at the fond memories she had here growing up. It seemed strange to her that she felt so at home here in the past, that the future where she was born and raised seemed more foreign than anything despite living there and having a job.  
  
In the future she missed the wildlife that once grew everywhere. The fresh air untainted my modern pollution and technology. She missed the trees and the feeling of being free in the forests the once covered the land. She found it surprising that it didn't take very long for the people to forget about their past and the demons that once walked the land. Granted there were still a few that still walked but none of them in the past had to worry about hiding their true form.  
  
Stopping silently by a tree she watched as three children ran and played with one another. She watched as the little red head stuck his nose up in the air and gave a small couple of sniffs. His eyes grew wide and gave another sniff to confirm the smell he smelt. Looking towards the direction of where the smell was coming from he grinned in pure happiness at what he saw.  
  
"Okaa-san!" the little red head yelled running towards Kagome with great ferocity. The little boy tackled Kagome to the ground in a backbreaking hug.  
  
"Hey Shippou. I missed you. Have you been good for Sango and Miroku?" Kagome said with a hug.  
  
"Yep! I missed you okaa-san. Why didn't you come sooner?" Shippou asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny, it's hard taking care of the shrine alone and keeping a job. Can you understand?"  
  
"Of course, okaa-san." He son said with a grin and gave his mother another giant hug.  
  
Pretty soon the two other children Shippou had been playing with tackled Kagome.  
  
"Hi Auntie Kagome! I missed you." A little girl no more than five years old said joyfully giving her aunt a hug around the neck.  
  
"Me too Auntie Kagome. Want to see what okaa-san taught me?" a little boy asked who was also no more than five years of age.  
  
"Sure Ryu-kun. What did your okaa-san teach you?" Kagome said trying to pry off the two children clinging to her.  
  
"Alright, watch!" Ryu said while running as fast as he could towards a board supported between two secure posts. He ran and jumped up with one leg extended level with the board. He came down with a hard thud and a crack but the crack wasn't from the board. It was from the post that supported the board. It was bent in two.  
  
"Ohh!! Okaa-san's going to be mad at you Ryu! She told you not to use it without her watching!"  
  
"Ryu! What did I tell you about using the breaking board when I'm not keeping an eye on you! Look what you've done. Now I have to re-fix that post!" a longhaired woman came out of the nearby hut.  
  
"But okaa-san."  
  
"Don't 'but okaa-san' me young man. Where's Saya, Ryu and Shippou for that matter?" the woman said not seeing her daughter anywhere or her adopted nephew.  
  
"They're with Auntie Kagome. I was trying to show her what you taught me."  
  
"Kagome?" the woman said in surprise looking around for her sister.  
  
"I'm here Sango. I missed you." Kagome said approaching her sister with two children following behind and then giving her a hug of friends long not seen.  
  
"You're children have grown so much. I hardly recognized them at first. I bet Miroku is proud?"  
  
"You have no idea Kagome. Gods Kagome, I missed you so much. It isn't the same here without you. Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure houshi would be surprised to see you. You must tell me what has happened since you've been away."  
  
With a smile Kagome picked up Shippou and followed Sango inside the hut. Kagome was glad to be back. This was her family and has been her family since the day they all met, all to destroy a common foe. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Kagome is home. Finally. I was wondering when she would come back. It has been so long since we have seen each other, nearly a year.' Sango thought looking at her imouto. 'I wonder what kept her there? A man perhaps? No, Kagome isn't like that. Her jobs are too important to be interfered with any relationships.' Sango sighed silently shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't come in so long. I've had much work to do at the paper and my other job. My last job didn't go as well as I had hoped. They hired people from the spirit realm to take the case."  
  
"It's ok Kagome, I'm glad you have come though, Shippou was getting ready to try jumping through the well himself if you didn't come back sooner heedless of the wards on it. Tell me, what of the people from the spirit realm?"  
  
"I don't know much about them really. They are strong. I got most of the information from a fire-ice apparition who decided to try to get inside my mind. I don't think he even noticed me going through his memories. There are two humans, the apparition and another that I'm not quite sure is human or demon."  
  
"Is it safe there for you now that they're on to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm almost positive they know it is me, only because I slipped up on my last job. I never quite fully covered my aura enough so I kind of accidentally. um. left residual aura in the home." Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome in surprise. "You never have forgotten your aura before, why now?"  
  
"I don't know, I think, possibly, that I might have gotten over confident with myself and my job. They had never hired detectives from the spirit world before so I guess I took advantage of that and let my guard down a bit."  
  
"A bit? Kagome, my imouto, you should never let your guard down no matter wha. Hentai!" Sango slapped her husband out of reflex and left Miroku with a giant red handprint of his beloved.  
  
"I see what you mean Sango." Kagome said with a laugh. "Nice to see you again Miroku" Kagome gave him a hug while Sango fought down a blush from being caught in her own words.  
  
"It's good to see you again Lady Kagome. It has been too long." Spoke a man a couple years older than Kagome. His hair was pulled back in a small ribbon at the nape of his neck and he wore black and purple monks robes.  
  
"I know, Miroku. I'm sure you were being your usual self so I'm sure you already know my reasons why."  
  
"You know me to well Lady Kagome." Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome smiled at her family. Shippou tugging on Kagome's sleeve brought Kagome's attention away from her two friends and to her pup.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked picking up her son.  
  
"I was just wondering it you had any of those chocolates that you used to always bring." Shippou said looking at his mother with curiosity.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippou, I left in a hurry and had no time to get any on my way." Kagome said sadly to her son. " When I come again I'll bring you some."  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"Lady Sango, koi, please, I didn't mean to displease you."  
  
"Seems not much has changed even though you two are married and have two beautiful children." Kagome said turning her attention to her brother and sister that seemed to have not grown up yet.  
  
"You should see them okaa-san! Miroku still tries to peek on Sango while she's bathing and he's always trying to grope her. Some things never do change do they okaa-san?"  
  
"No Shippou, with these two there will be no such thing as growing up. Right Sango?  
  
"Yes. wait, what am I answering to?"  
  
"See what I mean Shippou? Even Sango admits it." Kagome said with a smile to her son while ignoring her sister's question and growing murderous rage.  
  
[I really want to stop there but since my chapters haven't been that long I'll continue. ^_^]  
  
*~*~* In The Future at Sunset Shrine *~*~*  
  
Kurama walked through the well house slowly assessing the old structure. Walking up to the center of the small room, he ran his hand over the edge of the well. He couldn't feel the energy radiating off it. The energy is on a to high plane of existence to be felt by any mortal hands, but the energy was there non-the-less.  
  
'How can a human woman be able to vanish completely leaving not a trace to go by? The pulse of energy put out must have been her using her powers to transport herself. But if she used her powers to transport herself somewhere without a trace then how was she able to threaten Hiei like that? She must be somewhere near for no one can mind talk over long distances, or can she? She isn't what you'd call a 'normal' ningen.' The red head thought trying to figure out what happened in this room just minutes before.  
  
Running his hand along the edge of the well he looked down into the black abyss. He knew something was off about this place but was unable to put his finger on it. He couldn't find any traces of magic or energy on it but was still convinced that this wasn't a normal well.  
  
He walked outside and picked up a stray stone. He decided that he wanted to know how deep the well was. The room wasn't lit so the bottom of the well could not be seen. Walking back inside with the short youkai following behind out of curiosity about what his friend was doing, though her wouldn't admit it to anyone, he approached the well again. He looked down and the tossed the small stone into the well.  
  
Any normal stone would have hit the bottom of the well, though this one instead, got incinerated by an unknown force. Kurama blinked in surprise. This was defiantly not what he expected. He looked over at Hiei and the back down the well again.  
  
"Hiei, can you sense anything coming from the well at all?"  
  
"Hn. no"  
  
"Strange. Let me try again." The red head said and left to get another stone.  
  
When he returned he tossed the stone down the well. Watching more closely this time, Kurama saw the white electric bolts shoot out from the sides of the well. When the bolts made contact with the stone it was evaporated into nothing.  
  
"Interesting. There must be something special about this well that she had to put a protection ward around it. Hiei, when I dropped the stone in did you sense anything coming from it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I think I'll report this to Koenma. Then I'll return and keep watch with you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ok, I'll end it there for now. I'm really happy about the amount of reviews this story is getting. I've never gotten this many reviews so early on in a story.*starts jumping around giggling, clapping* ok ahem, sorry. Anyways, I have not decided on a pairing but I think that there won't be one. I know you all love pairings and always look forward to having a pairing in a story but I cant think of anything to go along with the story with any of the already said characters. I know before I said if I had a pairing it would have to be unique and I just got the most horrendous idea in my head. Don't ask why I thought it but I had a bad Kagome/Kuwabara thought.*shudders* Don't worry. That will definatly be NOT happening! Kuwabara needs an airhead of a girlfriend (sorry to all you Kuwabara lovers) Anywho, Thank you all for reviewing and keep them coming even if it is just to say 'moo' (don't ask, long story behind that one). One of these days im going to post a thing saying thank you to all you reviewers answering anything there is that has been asked if it hasn't already been answered. If you have any questions I'll be more than willing to answer them. Again, thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kurama walked into his boss's office. Koenma was at his desk stamping papers while mumbling things about 'father's going to kill me' and 'they better hurry up this case.' Approaching the desk he coughed slightly startling his boss out of his work. The toddler-like ruler looked up surprised from his work and faced the redhead.  
  
"Kurama, what a surprise. I didn't expect you here so soon. Do you have anything to report?" the toddler spoke.  
  
"Yes, and I have a few questions regarding the woman at Sunset Shrine."  
  
"S-sunset Shrine? Lady Kagome Higurashi's shrine?" Koenma stuttered out slowly making sure he heard right.  
  
"Yes, why?" Kurama asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh dear." Koenma sighed. "What is it you need to know?"  
  
"Our investigation led us to her shrine. We know she is the one behind the killings but we have no solid evidence aside of the matching aura's. When we were there, she cast a spell inside the well house. From there she vanished. We don't know what became of her. Hiei tried getting inside her mind but was blocked out with a mind barrier. He tried again and she threatened him. I was looking around the well house and the well caught my curiosity. I tossed a stone in and it was incinerated. Hiei couldn't sense any power coming from it at all." He took a deep breath and thought of how to phrase the questions. "What type of power does this woman have aside of the miko powers she possesses and what type of well needs to have wards around it that neither Hiei or I can sense?" 'Hm, I wonder why he avoided that question.' He thought after asking Koenma his questions.  
  
"This will be hard to explain seeing as you don't know her history. I've kept my eye on her since her fifteenth birthday when her powers awoke. She is the guardian of the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama. Five hundred years ago she shattered the jewel and traveled with a hanyou and a few other companions to retrieve the shards. Once the jewel was complete we lost track of her. She didn't show up again until she was twenty. We know now that she works as a newspaper reporter."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? I thought it had been destroyed." Kurama was surprised. In the Makai the jewel being shattered those many years was nothing but a rumor. No one was able to get their hands on one and if they did they were easily killed off. After a while the whole Shikon no Tama rumor vanished ending all attempts of getting a piece. It was said that it was completely destroyed leaving no remnants behind.  
  
"That isn't true. It still exists. Lady Kagome still protects it but it is unknown where it is kept. When it was complete and we lost track of her, the jewel was hidden, lost from the sight of the world." Koenma answered trying to not give any important information away on the subject.  
  
"Interesting. What of her powers? They far surpass anything of a normal miko." Kurama asked. He wanted to know more about this strange woman.  
  
"All we have on her powers are that they're of miko and untrained. When she was located again we were unable to tell if her powers have changed at all. Quite mysterious if you ask me."  
  
"Koenma, do you know any reason why this woman would assassinate others? How can she be pure yet kill innocent people?"  
  
"I don't know, Kurama, I really don't know." Koenma said sadly. 'My dear Lady Kagome, what in the world are you up to?'  
  
"One more question, sir. How is it you seem to know her?" Kurama asked quite curious. To Kurama it seemed like Koenma was trying to protect her for some reason aside of her being the protector of the legendary sacred jewel.  
  
Koenma almost choked right then from being asked that question. If he were eating at the time he would have. Trying to hold his composure he answered his employees question. "You see, um, Kagome is."  
  
*~*~*~ With Kagome ~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest searching for herbs. While she was in the feudal era she took up the role of the miko and cared for the sick and injured with Sango. It was Kagome's advantage though because she was from the future and had more knowledge of medicines that could help with many of the ill patients. While walking through the woods she stopped at the old Goshinboku tree. Over five hundred years the tree hadn't changed much, just got a little wider and taller. The notch in the bark of the tree where Inuyasha once was pinned was still visible even after those many years.  
  
Reaching up to the notch in the tree she traced it lightly with the tips of her fingers. She remembered like yesterday seeing the hanyou pinned to the tree looking like a sleeping babe. Smiling at the thought she retracted her hand and stepped backwards away from the tree to get a better look at it. She could almost picture it the day she saw him there, the slight movement of the hair, with twitch of the ears, the angry shout saying she's Kikyou and a stupid wench. Frowning slightly she turned around and walked right into the very person she was just thinking about. Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi wench, I thought my brother taught you better than that." The hanyou growled angrily.  
  
"Oh! Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again too!" Kagome said with a sarcastic pleasantness. "I thought you were helping your brother in the western lands?"  
  
"He's back from business in the north so he gave me some leave time. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope! Its good to see you again Inuyasha, it really is." Kagome said, this time meaning every word. She gave him a small hug and smiled at him. "How long has Sesshomaru given you?"  
  
"A week. One lousy week after the two and a half weeks of taking over for him."  
  
"Sounds fair to me. But if it were me, I would only give you three days." Kagome said remembering the times when Inuyasha would hardly let her go home for a test.  
  
"Three days? Are you nuts? With all the work I do for him three days is defiantly not fair."  
  
"I seem to remember a certain hanyou who would rather I not got home for three days and stay here and search for jewel shards for him for weeks on end." Kagome looked up to him only to see the slight blush on his face.  
  
"But that was different!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Nope and you know it! I saw that blush on your face! You know I'm right so stop living in denial!"  
  
"I am not living in denial!"  
  
"Yes you are and you just proved it."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Kagome grinned. It was a favorite past time of hers to catch Inuyasha in his own words, especially when it was a win-win situation for her. She always enjoyed the arguments they had unlike when she was younger and had to worry about passing school than retrieving all of the shards. With a sigh she checked her basket and realized she had all of the herbs she needed for a while.  
  
"Walk back to the village with me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh"  
  
With a smile she and Inuyasha made their way down the familiar and very worn path to Kaede's old village. It was almost like old times except without the sits and arguments about being late.  
  
Ok, I'm going to leave it there. sorry everyone. Right now I really need to work on my college aps. I've put them off for too long already so I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully it wont be to long so you guys don't get really pissed off at me. Anyways. Thank you for reviewing! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the village late that evening. They spent much of their time keeping mostly a one sided conversation. Kagome told Inuyasha of the reasons about the circumstances of her return to the past and other events happening in the future. Every once in a while Inuyasha would grunt or 'feh' at the things going on, but also the hanyou would sometimes speak about the new events happening in the past.  
  
Miroku greeted the hanyou and human at the edge of the village along with Saya who was wearing a fighting style kimono. Saya ran up to Kagome and gave her a big welcoming hug before giving Inuyasha a hug also.  
  
"Hey there squirt. Been causing any mischief lately?" Inuyasha asked the little girl while returning her hug.  
  
"Um. no?" Saya answered trying to cover the truth.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the girl while Kagome stared at the hanyou in disbelief. She could hardly imagine the hanyou joking around like that to anyone let alone a little human girl. Inuyasha had definitely grown up and became more relaxed over the years.  
  
Smiling at the hanyou and little girl she made her way to the village to settle in for the night. That night they talked with each other catching up on each other's lives and sat by the fire like they used to, as a big family. Later that night, after Saya and Ryu were put to bed, they talked about other matters, matters concerning Kagome's second job. They allowed Shippou to stay up with them seeing as Shippou has grown up a lot since the times when they were searching for the jewel shards.  
  
When Kagome informed Inuyasha of her little slip up in her last job he blew up at her. She knew what she did wrong and new better than to forget to not completely cover her aura. Part of her training with Sesshomaru was to never get overconfident. This time around though, it was a mistake that led her to her downfall in the case, which lead the detectives to her home and now have her as the prime suspect.  
  
Soon they all took to their separate, with the exception of Miroku and Sango, beds for the night. Shippou tucked close to Kagome as if to bring back the days of shard hunting while Inuyasha took to his perch outside in on of the trees. 'Almost like old times.' Kagome thought just as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*Kagome's Dream*~*  
  
Everything was purple, no other color shown through the strength of the color. Kagome floated through the purple space not really comprehending that she wasn't on solid ground. Soon, a pacifier floated nearby. Reaching out to it Kagome examined the out-of-place pacifier. It was blue and looked like it was pretty well worn. After a second or two of examining it Kagome was hit with a shock. Visions unseen before with her eyes flashed by. As soon as the visions came they left, leaving Kagome feeling a little lost in the purple space.  
  
Next, a piece of paper floated by and on it was the kanji for time. This time Kagome was hit with visions from the present, things like traveling through the well and her jobs. After those visions left a third article floated towards her. It was a katana and one unlike any other she had ever seen. Unsure whether to touch it or not, she just stared at it as if it was going to jump up and start attacking her. With a nervous reach Kagome placed her hand on the hilt. This time she was hit with blurs of visions of the future.  
  
She couldn't really discern their meaning or what it was. After visions left the purple began to spin and swirl. Black began to mix in making it look like tie-dye in motion. An unfelt wind started to blow making the swirls of black and purple form a vortex. The vortex sucked in the pacifier, then the paper with the kanji for time and then the katana. Watching almost passively, Kagome felt the pull of the vortex on her. Soon she too was spinning towards middle of the vortex.  
  
*~*End Dream*~*  
  
Kagome woke up with a start from the dream. Sweat trickled down her brow. Taking a couple breaths she laid back down trying not to disturb the little kitsune nearby. Closing her eyes she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*~*~* With Kurama *~*~*  
  
"You see, Kagome is, um, my imouto" Koenma answered nervously.  
  
Kurama raised a delicately arched eyebrow at the answer his boss gave. He certainly wasn't expecting anything like this.  
  
"Question, how is Kagome your imouto when she is a human woman?" asked Kurama letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"You see Kagome had a spell cast on her a little over five hundred years ago. The spell separated he soul from her body. We tried casting spells to bring the soul back to her but we failed. Her soul was sent to the unborn baby of a human woman, much like what happened with you and Youko Kurama." Koenma shifted at his desk uncomfortably as Kurama processed the information.  
  
"She shares a body with the soul of the miko Kikyo who was reborn in that baby. Kagome's soul is what kept her from repeating her past with someone else. Anyways, as far as I know, she doesn't know who she is. We don't know if she'll accept us after growing up without us."  
  
"She will accept you if you allow her to find out."  
  
"I guess you're right." Koenma said with a sigh.  
  
"You never did answer my question about the well. What type of well needs protective wards around it?" Kurama asked taking the subject back to the beginning again.  
  
"You see, Kagome travels to the past. From what we gather she goes about five hundred years to the past but after the spell was cast on her. I'm guessing Kagome put the wards on the well to keep things out of it. In a way she is protecting the two time periods." The toddler like ruler spoke unsure whether it was wise to tell the former thief any of this.  
  
__________________________________ ________________________________ Ok, hi everyone! I just couldn't go without updating so I wrote this. I hope this answers a few questions even though it is rather short, which I do apologize for. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! This story has already surpassed my first story which got 55 reviews off of 11 chapters. Right now im really proud of this story, 57 reviews on only 6 chapters, 7 if you include the prologue as a chapter. Anyways, keep the reviews coming cause I hate to say I but those are what gives me the motivation to write. maybe that's why. never mind. Ok, anyways (I definitely say anyways too many times in these little authors notes) as I've already said thank you for reviewing and as always please review! And now, im going to shut up cause I probably sound like a broken record. Oh, and there with be no pairing in this story, don't see to many of them so ok, shutting up now. Bye! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kurama left Koenma's office soon after their conversation. He took his time arriving back to the ningenkai while lost in thought from the story Koenma gave, Kagome, little sister to Koenma and a time traveler who was more powerful than they had originally imagined. The rest of the group wouldn't be pleased with the information and not to mention it makes apprehending the woman much more difficult. Breaking the news to Hiei won't be too difficult but Yusuke would be much more tricky.  
  
Looking up at the sky he noticed it was getting late. He didn't want to worry his mother at all so he made his way through the streets of Tokyo to his home. He would tell everyone in the morning the new information he received. He could already sense the breaking of the news won't be a very pleasant experience.  
  
*~*The next morning*~*  
  
Kurama walked towards the shrine of Kagome Higurashi with great fluidity. He was now trying to decide how to break the news to his comrades about the woman assassinator. He was weary but it was well masked under multiple layers of calmness. Walking up the many steps towards the well house shrine he stopped at a tree he knew Hiei to be in. For a second Kurama debated with himself whether to tell the youkai now or wait until the others come.  
  
"Has the woman come back yet, Hiei?" Kurama asked even though he knew for a fact that she hadn't.  
  
"Hn. no" came the quiet response.  
  
"I figured as much as that. When Yusuke arrives I have much to inform you of and neither of you will like what I have to tell." Kurama spoke not expecting a reply from the silent demon.  
  
"You don't need to wait long, fox, the human is almost here." Hiei replied as he jumped down from the branch he was perched on.  
  
Soon, the figure of a boy in a green school uniform came walking up the multiple steps grumbling about why shrines always have to have so many stairs. Kurama and Hiei waited for the boys approach when they heard the voice of Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke to wait up for him. When Kuwabara finally caught up with the rest of the group Yusuke was waiting with one hand in his pocket with the two other boys.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." The red head greeted the two humans.  
  
"So has she come back yet?" Kuwabara asked with little hearts dancing in his eyes.  
  
"No, not yet. I do have new information about this woman for you and I know you won't like it." Kurama spoke facing towards Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"So, well what is it?" the boy with slicked back hair asked.  
  
"It appears that our assassin is Koenma's little sister and she travels through time to the feudal era. The well is a time portal which allows her and possibly others to time travel. Koenma has no idea how powerful she is but I'm guessing from the wards that are on the well she is extremely powerful."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. How is she Koenma's sister when she's a human?"  
  
"She became human basically the same way I became both Suuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama except in her case it wasn't death that made her flee to the human realm. A spell was cast upon her separating her soul from body. Her soul fled here and into the unborn child Kagome."  
  
"So how are we supposed to capture her now?"  
  
"We wait for her to return on her own. We cannot go after her through the well because of the wards on it but when she does come back we should try to talk to her and convince her to come with us to see Koenma. Fighting in this case won't get us very far."  
  
"And what makes you think she'll come back here? For all we know she could have a home and provisions to last her a lifetime on the other side."  
  
"She'll come back. She has responsibilities as a priestess that she cannot ignore and she also has her job as a newspaper reporter. They'll get curious if she doesn't come back soon."  
  
"Isn't there some way Botan or someone can make a portal to the past so we can go get her there? Who knows how long she'll be there for?" Yusuke said as he started pulling out his communicator to call Botan. "Kurama, do you think it is possible to create a time portal like the well?" he asked as an after thought  
  
"As far as I know Yusuke, there is no way to create a portal to the past. They occur when there is a disruption at the same time but in two separate time periods. It would have to be something extremely disastrous to cause a rift in the time continuum like this. What two disturbances that happened to create this one I know not but it would be wise not to try to tamper with it."  
  
Yusuke grumbled and shoved the communicator back into his pocket. He wanted this case done and over with. He didn't want to wait around for a woman who might never come back. Plus, Koenma gave them three days, one of those days is gone and from the looks of it she won't return on day two either.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small pulse of power extend and retreat back from the well house. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt the power because Kurama and Hiei also brought their attention to the well. Without a second thought both demons and the humans made their way to the well. There was a quick surge of pure power emanating from the well and a shriek of a demons death. The well fell silent, not even the movement of the priestess could be heard inside.  
  
The four stood outside the well for a second waiting for Kagome to show herself. When nothing could be heard moving inside Yusuke walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. A cloud of dust came billowing out making Yusuke cough from inhaling it. Slowly the dust cleared enough to allow the detectives to see the body of Kagome lying on the floor. She was still breathing and her heartbeat was strong.  
  
The detectives approached her with a little caution, unsure of the reaction she'll give when she becomes aware of her surroundings once more and senses the four beings nearby. Her appearance was very disturbing to say the least. She wore ancient priestess clothing that was freshly torn with blood splattered over it. Her hair was a mess; twigs and dust clung like static. Her skin wasn't the healthy color it was the day before. She had grown a sickly pale color.  
  
"Is. is she d-dead?" Kuwabara asked not able to see the slight rise and fall of her chest at each breath she took.  
  
"No, Kuwabara, she isn't. She just exhausted herself out. In the mean time, she needs to get cleaned up or else her wounds will get infected. Yusuke, will you please help me carry her out of here?"  
  
Walking over to the woman Kurama picked up her torso while Yusuke lifted her legs. Slowly and carefully they made their way out of the well house and out into the fresh air. They set her down carefully on a nearby patch of grass as she let out a small whimper of pain. She looked even worse in the sunlight. Her disheveled hair and clothes looked more pronounced than they did in the well house.  
  
'I wonder what could have happened to have her come back like this. What ever happened, the creature she fought was very determined to kill her.' Kurama thought looking down at the exhausted woman.  
  
Kurama blinked in surprise as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Pain and wonder passed through her eyes as she stared off into the nearby trees. Recognition passed through her eyes when she finally realized when and where she was. Next fear passed through her eyes, which left the fox spirit a little perplexed. He had no idea why the woman would be so afraid when she was safe and away from harm. He was brought out of his puzzlement when she let out a small yelp of pain after trying to sit up.  
  
"You really shouldn't try to sit up right now. You have quite a few wounds that need to be cleaned first." A silky voice reached her ears. It almost reminded her of Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
"Sessho?" Kagome spoke in a soft whisper as if she was remembering his name from a distant past.  
  
"No, I am Kurama. My friends and I met you yesterday just before you disappeared on us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Might I ask what happened to you to get into such a state?"  
  
"No, now please help me get to the well house, my friends need my help, detective." She said the four Spirit Detectives.  
  
They had no idea on how she knew they were detectives. They found it rather nerve racking for not knowing. The spirit detectives looked at each other in worry. How did she know what they were? Did she know about the spirit world and demons too? What type of woman is she? Their thoughts, with the exception of Kuwabara, were all tense and scattered at the woman's looks, actions and verbal speech.  
  
"Hai, we will help you, but in return you must do something for us." The red head spoke thinking of a way to get Kagome to Koenma. The two other detectives gave Kurama a questioning look but he just shrugged it off.  
  
"Let me hear what your demands are before I agree to anything. I wouldn't want to put myself in the wrong position now, ne?" Kagome said being cautious of the boys.  
  
"Very well. We will help you to the well but in return you must come with us to see our boss. You might think of it as a reunion of a sort." Kurama spoke silkily as flashes of understanding passed through the eyes of his friends.  
  
"I agree, but you must allow me three days to prepare and then I will be back. Meet me here at sunset on the third day. Deal?" Kagome said putting out a hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Then it is a deal. Now careful now, we don't want you to injure yourself further." The red head spoke as he shook the woman's hand.  
  
"Don't worry about the wounds. They'll heal soon enough." She spoke as the three detectives helped her to the well. None of them noticed Kuwabara just standing there with drool sliding down his chin and staring at the spot in which Kagome previously lay.  
  
The detectives watched as the raven-haired woman slid down the well and be engulfed in the glowing blue light. They felt the pulse of power they felt admitted before. They knew she had made it to the other side.  
  
"Three days we will meet here but first we should speak with Koenma and let him know of the situation." As Kurama spoke Botan appeared on her oar.  
  
"Hello!" the blue haired girl spoke. "How is the case going?"  
  
"It's going well. Please, make a portal to Koenma, we have much to report." Kurama spoke.  
  
"Oh, alright." She said as she created a portal to the spirit realm. "There you go!"  
  
The three detectives jumped through the portal, disappearing from the ningenkai.  
  
___________________ _______________________________________________________  
  
Ok, long chapter this time. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, thank you for reviewing. I really do appreciate them. This time my note is a little different so please, do read. (  
  
I have a challenge for you readers. I never see any crossovers of this so this is why I am challenging it. I challenge a Matrix/Inuyasha crossover. You may have whatever pairing you want, just no Kag/Neo pairings. That's too easy, plus, he's already got Trinity. You must be able to come to a solution about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and the jewel shards. Remember, in this challenge the Shikon no Tama is considered part of the real world, not the matrix. The agents, well, they're just agents. It is up to you to decide whether or not the agents are after the jewel or/and Kagome. One last thing, The rest of the Inuyasha gang cannot be taken out of the matrix. Best of Luck.  
  
Let me know if you have decided to take my challenge. You may contact me via AIM. My screenname is in my profile. Thank You,  
  
Hunedoara 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The familiar blue glow of the well encompassed Kagome as she traveled to the past. As soon as she landed on the other side she heard the clashing of swords and the wail of the attacking demons. Swiftly she climbed out the well with practiced eased and prepared to fight their opponents.  
  
"Kagome! Watch out!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at a demon that was about to strike a blow to the miko.  
  
Kagome ducked as the large boomerang flew swiftly over head and sliced the demon in half. Silently thanking her sister, she took her position amidst her companions and the attacking demons. Demons were coming from all sides. Most of them were low-level demons in search of power. The low level demons, despite their lack of knowledge and strategy, banded together to destroy the ones who destroyed their fellow kind and their leader, Naraku, who promised them power.  
  
Kagome armed with her bow and arrows started to purify the oncoming demons. Now that the miko was back in the fight they became wary of the threat she poses. She stood solid as attack after attack came and went. Many of the demons tried to avoid her as much as possible while sending sure attacks her way. She shot arrow after arrow at the advancing youkai. Only a few arrows later she saw Miroku fall. Anger swelled inside of her at the thought of someone injuring her family.  
  
She yelled his name as he fell to the ground. She prayed to Kami that he was just unconscious and not dead. She switched from the bow and arrow to her sword. She drew her sword and ran into the attacking demons to where she saw her brother fall. As soon as she was with the youkai the attacks became more ferocious. The attacks came from all sides. She flipped and twisted and countered each attack with expert ease.  
  
A worm demon sprung out of the ground in front of her disrupting her pattern of attacks. She slipped and landed hard on the well-trodden land near the well. The worm youkai growled and snarled showing its' gaping mouth of poisonous saliva. The green drops of liquid fell form its' mouth turning the area of land in which it landed into an acid etched hole in the ground. Kagome rolled away from the dropping green liquid that was plummeting to the ground all around her.  
  
Holding her sword tight she rolled into a crouching position and readied for an attack. The worm began to circle her creating a ring of acid around her. Trying to hold herself calm, Kagome waited for the opportune moment to strike down the demon. She could hear the cries of her companions fighting to hold their ground. With and angry cry she leapt into the air and struck the demon with her sword causing it to fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Kagome landed on the ground and resumed her fight to protect her friend and brother. Demons never ceased to come. The onslaught she could tell was rendering them helpless with the loss of energy from the constant attacks. When she got to Miroku demons were fighting against the ofudos that fell from his robe. With a sigh of relief that he wasn't gone she fought with her comrades and protected her brother.  
  
What seemed like hours later the attacks ended and the battle was won. Kagome was severely injured but not helpless to care for her friends' wounds before her own. She had a deep gash in her side and a couple on her legs along with scratches and bruises from the attack. Sango came out for the better and only had a few scratches and a slowly puffing eye from a hit that caught her in the head.  
  
Inuyasha sprained an ankle, got a concussion and had a gruesome wound across the chest to the stomach. Miroku on the other hand wasn't fairing that entirely well. He had a few broken bones and a few serious wounds in his stomach. His breathing was ragged and burned with fever. Kagome and Sango cared for him, cooling his forehead with wet cloths and administering medicines from the future to help ward off the fever. They set his broken bones as best as they could but it was not enough for the monk.  
  
A day passed and Miroku's condition did not improve. If anything his state got worse. He began to cough up blood and he was shivering underneath his burning fever. The color in his face was drained leaving him to look sicklier. Sango wouldn't leave her husbands side. She prayed and prayed that he would come out of this for the better but it didn't seem to be like that.  
  
Kagome took to caring for Sango's children while she sat at Miroku's side. Ryu and Saya were not allowed into the room where Miroku lay. None of them wanted to scare the children from the sickness their father carried.  
  
"Aunt Kagome?" Ryu asked.  
  
"What is it Ryu?" Kagome's reply was quiet and filled with sadness very much unlike her usual exterior.  
  
Ryu hesitated and moment as Saya looked up to them as if waiting for the question and the answer to come out any second, "Why can't we see father? Maybe we could help him in some way?"  
  
Kagome looked at the two children. They were too young to be scarred with the fact their father might not live. "Ryu, Saya, you're father needs his rest to get better. It is best to not disturb him. When he wakes up we'll see about you two going to see him alright?" Kagome smiled sadly at the children. She hoped this would satisfy their curiosity a bit.  
  
~*~*~ With the Spirit Detectives ~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you need an extension on the case?" The toddler like ruler yelled at the four detectives.  
  
"Kagome said to give her three days and one of those days has already passed. From the way we found her she looked as if she were in the middle of a battle. Her clothes were torn and ragged and her body wasn't much better."  
  
"A battle? There hasn't been a major battle between humans and youkai before the three worlds completely split a little less than five hundred years ago. It is said that there were only three humans fighting against the demons along with a hanyou. Surprisingly, the humans defeated the demons but not without any losses of their own. If I'm thinking correctly, Kagome is not going to be in a very happy mood when she gets back." The toddle spoke recalling things of the far past.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that Kagome fought in that battle? But that isn't possible."  
  
"She travels through time, Yusuke. The well is a time portal back in time five hundred years. The only reason she still goes back there is for her friends and family. If there is a battle she'll fight in it. She can hold her own surprisingly well you know. Don't underestimate her." The young ruler spoke with worry showing through his eyes clear as day.  
  
_____________________________________________ _____________  
  
Ok, Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I've been having a hard time getting back into writing after a friend of mine passed away. I will be continuing this story so don't worry about that. I was rereading my story and I noticed a lot, and I mean a lot of loose strings in it. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters I'll clean all that up. Anyways, I was rather upset when no one accepted my little challenge a difficult one I would say but oh well what can you do. For those who have read my story "A Trip Through the Well II" I don't know when I'll be updating it. I don't have any inspiration for it despite the awesome third LOTR movie (if you haven't seen it yet I suggest you do. It's sad but by far it is the best of the trilogy.) Slowly I've been writing a little more for it but I can never get past a few sentences at a time. Anyways, I'll shut up now. As always, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! I always appreciate them and do, please review if you haven't! I enjoy reading them after a long day at school and work. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Another day had passed as Kagome and the children ate a small me meal by the fire as Sango continued to take care of Miroku. Slowly his condition seemed to improve. It would take a great deal of time for some of the wounds to heal. All the bleeding, though, had stopped and his skin was beginning to piece itself back together. Kagome was lost in thought of the battle when Sango came out of the room where Miroku lay with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Kagome! Thank Kami Miroku's awake! Come, come there must be something you could do to help him heal faster." Sango said in a flurry of words in her happiness.  
  
Kagome smiled to her sister and left her small meal to be finished later. With Miroku awake it would be easier to administer medicine to help him with the pain and to help him heal quicker. That was definitely one advantage of living in the modern realm, better medicine and healing techniques.  
  
Kagome entered the room to see Miroku with his eyes half open as if he were in a daze and was unable to identify exactly where he was. His skin was pale but was slowly gaining its original healthy tone. It has been two days since the battle that left him near dead and now it seemed like their patience was beginning to be not in vain.  
  
"Good morning, Miroku. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked softly to the injured monk while she began to assess the rest of his wounds.  
  
"Like I got ran over by an enraged youkai." replied the monk sarcastically in a raspy voice.  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me much after the hit you took. Anyways, everything looks like it is healing properly thankfully." Kagome spoke.  
  
Pulling out a couple of different types of medicines from her storage she showed them to Miroku and informed him what each did and how often she wanted them to take them. She also informed him that she didn't want him trying to walk around especially with the broken bones. The broken bones worried Kagome the most; she didn't know how well they would heal here in the past compared to the future. She silently prayed to Kami that the bones were set as near perfect as possible so he wouldn't be crippled in the future.  
  
After leaving Miroku to rest for a while she approached her nephew and niece about their father's condition and that they can go and visit him as long as the keep quiet and let him rest as much as possible. The children were happy with the diagnosis and were itching to see their father. Next, she informed Sango about the medicines that she had given Miroku to take and the instructions to them. She told her to make sure that he was taking them and to make sure he ate before taking them or else the reaction wouldn't be very pretty.  
  
After leaving Sango she went in search of the hanyou. She knew he would be hiding somewhere nearby so no one saw him in his state of weakness. Focusing on her powers she searched for his aura signal. With a frown of discouragement she couldn't find his aura anywhere within a mile.  
  
'Must have decided to tend his wounds back in the western lands' Kagome thought sadly. 'He doesn't know I'm leaving to go back home tonight. I hope I can see him again before I leave.' Kagome turned away from the forest and walked back to Sango's home.  
  
Later that day Kagome met with Shippou, Sango, and her children and informed them that she would be returning to the future to tend to some business. Shippou whined and asked her if he could go with her but Kagome declined his request saying that it wasn't a good time for him to go to the future for a visit. She told them that she would come back as soon as it was possible to return.  
  
Kagome left later that afternoon towards the well. She hated leaving them behind all the time and not coming to stay for longer but things had to get done. Not to mention her little rendezvous with the young detectives at sunset. She wanted to be home to prepare for their arrival.  
  
"Oi, wench. Where are you going?" asked a gruff voice as Kagome neared the well.  
  
"Back home. There are things that need to get done and taken care of. I've stayed here as long as I could without pushing back deadlines." She spoke as she turned to see a white haired dog demon with his arms crossed across his chest. "I would have told you earlier but you vanished on us. I figured you went back to the western lands."  
  
"Feh, you can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Miroku is going to be fine." Changing the subject. "He was injured pretty badly in that fight, you know. We didn't think he would survive."  
  
"You forget he's a stubborn monk."  
  
"Just like you I suppose?"  
  
"I am not stubborn wench!"  
  
"Yes you are. Well, there are some people that I need to meet with. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere! You spend too much time in that place. Your home is here!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped to block Kagome's path to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha! You know I have responsibilities at home that I cannot ignore! Move out of my way or I'll make you regret it."  
  
"You're not going anywhere wench!"  
  
"One..."  
  
"You're place is here and you know it!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Three! Sit! Sit! Sit! I'm going home and that's final! Good Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she walked angrily past the hanyou pinned to the ground. "And remember, if you try going through the well you'll be killed. The wards are still there."'  
  
"Get back here wench!" The hanyou shouted from his hopeless position on the ground.  
  
Kagome, ignoring the dog demons yells muttered the counter spell to the well and jumped through. Arriving on the other side she climbed out and resealed it. She had one day to prepare for her meeting with the detectives and their boss. With a sigh she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and changed into clean clothes. The rest of the day she planed what was going to happen with the detectives and her alibi.  
  
Soon, sunset came and she waited at the Goshinboku tree for the detectives. It wasn't a moment she was looking forward to. Her secrets might be revealed and she wouldn't be able to go on with her appointed task. There were no mikos in the modern world with the knowledge or power to do her job.  
  
After a few minutes she felt several auras approaching her. She already knew they were those of the detectives. Only three came to get her, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei she supposed was already waiting for them back where they were going to be meeting at.  
  
"Good evening Lady Kagome. Are you ready?" Kurama spoke quietly for the detectives.  
  
Looking at the faces of the three boys in front of her, she nodded her head. "Yes." Was her simple reply.  
  
"Very well. Botan!" as he shouted a girl with blue hair appeared floating on an oar.  
  
"Oh, you are already ready! Ok! Oh, hello Lady Kagome. I'm Botan. The gr..."  
  
"The grim reaper. I know."  
  
"Oh. So you've heard of me! It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"Oops, well, let's get going hm?" Botan spoke cheerily and opened a portal to the spirit realm.  
  
Kagome approached the portal with a sense of foreboding. She didn't really want to be going through any other portal aside of the one in the well. With a deep breath she followed a flowing red mane of hair into the portal.  
  
Hey everyone. I apologize for the really long wait. There has been so much going on with school, work and other personal issues I haven't had the time to write. For a while I didn't know how I should continue this story. I had an idea in my head but after my friend passed away I decided to change it. It just didn't settle right with me. I was originally going to allow Miroku to die. I know I know, don't kill me. But I decided not to. My friends death is still too near even though it's been five months and thirteen days since he passed away. Anyways, off that depressing subject, I would like to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me through this long wait. I look forward to reading your reviews. School is out next week so I will have more time to write. Thanks again,  
  
Hunedoara  
  
P.S. I'm going to be pulling off A Trip Through the Well and a Trip Through the Well II. I am not happy with those and I plan on rewriting them. I don't know when I will get to rewriting them though. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to any updates on them. 


End file.
